The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0013’.
‘CIDZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has single-daisy form inflorescences, spoon-shaped ray florets, intense light purple ray floret color with a slow-developing green disc, medium green foliage, with a compact and full plant habit.
‘CIDZ0013’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A3545’, unpatented, with purple ray floret color, fewer inflorescences, and a one week slower flowering response.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0013’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-A6845’ with bronze ray floret color and produces pollen. The resultant seed was sown in October 2007 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.